


Call Me, Beep Me

by Duck_Life



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Cell Phones, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Gen, Group Chat Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: A look inside Bree Davenport's cell phone.





	1. l33t 4ce

“l33t 4ce”    
group chat between you and 4 others: “olliepop,” “chasey,” “skylarrrrrr,” and “matchhead”

 

10:07 a.m.

 

chasey: Can you all come meet me in Mission Command?

olliepop: what did u do now

chasey: *I* didn’t do anything.

skylarrrrrr: what did ur weird uncle do now

chasey: He’s technically my dad.

chasey: Just get down here. 

skylarrrrrr: omw

 

11:10 a.m.

 

you: guys what’s going on

olliepop: douglas created some tiny mutant lobsters and set them free downstairs

matchhead: and ur stupid brother made us clean them all up

you: good glad i missed that :)

skylarrrrrr: we saved some lobster mutants for you, bree

you: :(

you: no thanks

 

4:18 p.m.

 

matchhead: sos

matchhead: chase is trying to make me read a book

chasey: It’s about the history of Centium City and it’s very interesting!

matchhead: it’s like 800 pages long you guys

skylarrrrrr:

  


chasey: I am sick of this disrespect. 

chasey: One of these days I’m just going to up and join Roman and Riker.

olliepop: bye

 

5:47 p.m.

 

matchhead: hungry

you: crankyy

skylarrrrrr: tired. 

matchhead: no. guys. what are we doing for dinner

you: sky and i already had wings

matchhead: and you didn’t think to ask me if i wanted any???

you: we. did.

you: i said “kaz do u want wings” and u said “why? i can already fly. ZING” and then i decided never to speak to you ever again

olliepop: that’s fair

 

11:42 p.m.

 

matchhead: who’s up

you:

matchhead: wow rude

matchhead: goodnight


	2. Chapter 2

“supe skwad”

group chat between you and 3 others: “olliepop,” “skylarrrrrr,” and “matchhead”

 

1:03 p.m.

 

you: hey guys sorry if this is like. out of the blue but ever since reese ive been worried abt chase and i just think maybe shoudl we talk to him?? idek how to start btu.

you: im worried about my brother

skylarrrrrr: yeah, b. of course we can talk to him.

olliepop: what should we say

you: hell if i know

you: @oliver @kaz can’t u do your guy talk stuff or smthng?

matchhead: we’re bad at that

matchhead: but oliver can talk like jlo if u want him to

olliepop: cease 

skylarrrrrr: i think what beavis & butthead are trying to say is that of the 4 of us, no one knows chase better than you bree. maybe you should be the one 

you: yeah

you: maybe

 

text conversation between you and “chasey”

 

2:41 p.m.

 

you: hey

chasey: What’s up?

you: you know i love you right??

chasey: Yes.

chasey: But it’s nice to hear. 

chasey: I love you, too.

you: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

you: if you ever want to talk about. ya know. Stuff. i’m here

chasey: OK.

you: like if u want to talk about *****

you: She Who Must Not Be Named

chasey: I’m fine, Bree.

you: ok

 

“supe skwad”

group chat between you and 3 others: “olliepop,” “skylarrrrrr,” and “matchhead”

 

3:11 p.m.

 

you: HE WON’T TALK TO ME

you: i don’t get it! i went thru this SAME THING w/ troy west

skylarrrrrr: yea but.

skylarrrrrr: didn’t chase also go through the SAME THING with that a-hole dweeb?

skylarrrrrr: what’s his face. sebastian

olliepop: yeah ^^

matchhead: he doesn’t exactly have a good track record with trusting people

olliepop: maybe he’s just resigned to it

text conversation between you and “chasey”

 

9:42 p.m.

 

chasey: Hey.

you: hey

chasey: You’re the one who organized that whole Scrabble tournament tonight with me and Kaz and Oliver, right?

you: maybe

 

9:56 p.m.

 

chasey: Thanks.

 

“l33t 4ce”    
group chat between you and 4 others: “olliepop,” “chasey,” “skylarrrrrr,” and “matchhead”

 

10:40  p.m.

 

olliepop: where are the other guys? why am I the only one already in bed????

skylarrrrrr: cuz ur lame

you: haha!

 

text conversation between you and “skylarrrrrr”

 

10:42 p.m.

 

skylarrrrrr: ohymgodohmygodohmygod

skylarrrrrr: guess what i just saw chase and kaz doing on the terrace

you: yeah i know, i got them to play scrabble

skylarrrrrr: uhh, they weren’t playing scrabble

skylarrrrrr: unless they were looking for the tiles in each other’s mouth

you: OMFG

skylarrrrrr: hope ur dad doesn’t have a problem with people making out on top of his tower!

you: im screamign


End file.
